


Yours, Dreamily

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Domestic, Engagment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Miles and Alex are trying to make it on time to dinner with the parents, but Alex’ poor time management and forgetfulness have other ideas.





	Yours, Dreamily

**Author's Note:**

> Super short oneshot I wrote to take a break from the other stuff I’m working on. Enjoy!

“Babe! Are you ready to go?” Miles called down the hall, checking his watch once again. 

“Almost!” Alex replied from the bedroom. 

“We can’t be late again, Alex! Your mum will kill us!” 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing she likes you so much then.” Alex said as he came walking down the hall. Miles couldn’t help but notice how handsome Alex looked, he had shaved his scraggly beard and put his long hair back into a tiny bun, and was wearing a nicely tailored suit. 

Miles gave him a quick peck on the lips before they continued their journey out of the house to the car, “You look very nice tonight,” he commented. 

“So do you. I don’t know how you manage to get ready so quickly.” 

“Well you were refusing to leave the bed for half an hour while I was getting ready, love.” 

“I was comfy!” Alex huffed as he slid into the drivers seat. Miles still hadn’t managed to get his license, and at this point Alex was beginning to think it was a calculated move. 

They were finally on their way, that is, until 5 minutes later, Alex gasped and turned to Miles. “I forgot my ring!” He exclaimed, his face contorting into a serious pout. 

“Your engagement ring?” Miles questioned, internally scolding Alex for always being forgetful. 

“Yes Miles! We have to turn around!” 

“We’ll be so late!” Miles countered. 

“But babe, I want everyone to see it!” Ever since they had gotten engaged, Alex refused to leave the house without his ring. However, this would not be the first time they had turned around en route to get Alex’ ring for him. 

“Alright. At least you remembered before we got on the highway.” 

After procuring his ring, Alex was content and beaming. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just keep it on, love.” Miles said, taking Alex’ free hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel. 

“Well I had cleaned it today, to make sure it was extra beautiful for my mum to see. She hasn’t seen us since we got engaged! She’ll be so excited...” Alex was smiling again, his eyes were on the road but Miles knew he was thinking about seeing his parents soon. 

“Hopefully her excitement will excuse us for being late.” 

“Babe, she is MY mum, she’s been dealing with me being late me whole life. Even used to say I was late coming out the womb, was supposed to be born a day earlier.” Miles chuckled at this, and he wouldn’t admit it to Alex but his perpetual lack of time management was one of the many endearing things about him. So he just smiled and squeezed Alex’ hand before bringing it to his lips. 

“I guess that’s my burden to carry now, aye?” Miles joked. 

“Absolutely. For the rest of your life.” He quickly glanced over at Miles and gave him a mischievous grin before turning back to the road. 

Miles smiled to himself and thought fondly, _it will be my pleasure._


End file.
